Four Brothers and a Vampire
by Jcnad890
Summary: Ripped up, and Re-hashed, as we join four brothers... or experiments on a long story of death and despair. This story is OC CENTERED, main cast plays a large role. In the beginning it follows cannon, but around ch. 8 my story FINALLY surfaces. 7/8 Chapters Fixed
1. A New Life and Four Brothers

**CHAPTER I**

"Jeez, can this bus ride be any longer?" Dan said itching his chin, while the others Don, Nick, and Jake sat quietly.

"well, maybe, if instead of sulking like Jake, you looked at some of these hot Japanese girls, it wouldn't be so boring." Nick spouted, while gawking at, what he presumes to be a fine piece of art walking by, he then proceeded to whistle out the window at her, just when the bus came to a stop.

"Uh-oh, Nicks fucked," Said Don in a tone that almost sounded like he was happy, when doing so the girl simply spit at Nick, and continued walking, that's when a young boy maybe 15-16 walked in, and made his way to the back of the bus where Jake was sitting.

"Ha is that kid looking to get his ass chewed out?" said Dan rhetorically towards Don. As they were speaking the boy moved his way down there and sat across from Jake, whom was half awake listening to music with his hood up.

"Umm, hi, are you guys going to Yokai Academy as well?" The Boy asked across the aisle to the now awake Jake, whom was pulling his ear buds out.

"Great, now he's pissed" giggled Nick, but as soon as he said that Jake responded kindly.

"Umm, yea, me and my brothers are all attending, this will be our first year there." Jake said, happily.

"Great, I'm Tsukune Aono, I'll be a first year as well, and nice to meet you… umm, what was your name" Tsukune asked politely.

"I'm Jake, those are my brothers, Dan is the tall one with the dirty blonde hair, nick is the one with the glasses, and Donnie is the one with the jet black hair," Jake said in a informative tone.

"So how exactly are you guys all related? I mean there is four of you, and you're all going to high school.. together... is there a small age difference, or.. something else." Tsukune inquired.

"We were homeschooled by our dad, after mom passed we moved around a lot so it was better for us in the long run.. not getting attached to people. After dad died, we were adopted by our 'uncle' who just so happens to be the headmaster..." Jake said replying.

"The headmaster is your uncle?" Tsukune responded.

"Not exactly, it's just, him and our dad go way back.. now that he's dead he just put us back into the same old shit we usually did." Jake said getting upset.

Jake kept quiet for the rest of the ride, and so did Tsukune, whom didn't want to anger Jake in fear of losing his first friend at Yokai Academy.

* * *

When the bus came to its final stop they all got off, then Jake Introduced Tsukune to his brothers. After the introductions they began to walk towards the school, which seemed to be a little creepy looking to all of them, except Don of course, who loved it.

"Do you guys, hear that?" Dan said while looking around, when suddenly out of nowhere a girl on a bike smashed into Tsukune, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Sexy girls in short skirts, I think I'm going to enjoy this place." Nick said while poking The girls but which was in the air, which in turn made Don punch him in the gut.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry it is because of my anemia." She said looking down at Tsukune whom she was laying on. She then realized what position they were in and quickly backed away.

"Ugh, umm, it's ok really accidents happen." Tsukune said as his heart was pounding in his chest, just then blood dripped from a cut on his cheek.

"Oh my gosh your bleeding," she said moving in close, "let me get that"

"Oh, that scent… I can't help it, well cause I'm a vampire." She said moving in and biting his neck.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in unison. Just when Jake started walking towards the school.

"Where are you going?" asked Don grabbing Jake by the shoulder.

"I'm going to go have a talk with dads old friend." Jake said in a pissed off tone.

"Alright, but don't get yourself into any trouble, okay?" Said Don, Jake nodded his head and proceeded to walk towards the school. While walking away he heard Nick scream as the girl chased him for poking her butt.

* * *

"Oh, Jakob, what a pleasure to see you again, I trust that my bus driver treated you, and your brothers well, yes?" asked the Headmaster in his creepy tone.

"Oh, yea it was great and all, but what I want to know is why the FUCK you decided to bring us to a school for monsters!" Jake said really pissed off.

"Ha-ha, you never will understand your father's wishes will you, I trust that before he passed, he informed you of the experiments he performed on you and your brothers?" he asked politely.

"Of course he did, he couldn't just come up with some stupid excuse as to why Dan suddenly combusted into flames all those years ago, and then he trained us to use them." Jake said Fidgeting

"Then you four will fit right in here won't you?" the headmaster said with a sinister tone.

"I thought after he was gone we could live normal lives, you know? I guess life's just a bitch though." Jake said in a depressed tone while walking out of the room.

* * *

"That entrance ceremony is finally over, now we can see how many hotties are in our classes, hehehehe." Nick said with a excited tone, kind of how a dog is when you give it table scraps. When Don, Nick, and Dan split up to go to their classes, they realized they were all on opposite sides of the school.

Dan walked in the room and noticed the seating chart, he was on it obviously, but so was the girl they met earlier, named Moka, and so was Jake and Tsukune.

After Dan was seated, he noticed that Jake, and Moka, haven't arrived yet. Just then Tsukune walked in, he had an isolated seat in the farthest row in the middle, with two empty seats behind him. Dan was positioned in the front of the class

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick one.\/**

**|_ |_|_|_|D| ** - seating chart, D-Dan, T-Tsukune, M-Moka, J-Jake (Just to give you a feel of the room.

**|_ |_|_|_|_l**

**|T |_|_|_|_|**

**|M|_|_|_|_|**

**|J |_|_|_|_|**

* * *

"Hey, aren't you that girl who bit Tsukune earlier?" asked Jake while walking down the hall away from the headmasters office.

"Oh, yea, you're the one who walked away before I got to introduce myself, I'm Moka Akashiya" she said, towards Jake

"I'm Jakob, my friends call me Jake though." Jake said happily smiling at Moka.

"Nice to meet you Jake." Moka said smiling. They walked and talked for roughly two minutes before realizing they were lost.

"Oh boy... where are we?" Jake said looking around.

"I think our class is right there actually." Moka said relieved. As they walked into the class Moka noticed Tsukune in the back and immediately ran over to him.

"Where were you two?" The teacher asked while frowning.

"We were lost, but here we are, I'm Jake." Jake said reaching his hand out to the woman. She looked at him for a second then realized and began to speak.

"You're Donavan's boy!" She exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

"You knew our dad?" Dan and Jake said in unison.

"Course' I did, your father used to teach here, in fact he taught me in mythology.. hmm how long ago was that... I believe it was 25 years ago." She said reminiscing.

"How old are you exactly?" Jake said curiously

"Seventeen!..." She said eerily scratching his face.

"Anyway, we can talk more some other time. Have a seat. Ok class, I will be your homeroom teacher this year, my name is Ms. Nekonome.." She started, and then began to go on about the school and how it was built for monsters to learn how to coexist with humans, Tsukune of course thought she was joking, and when he realized she wasn't he flipped his shit, and almost let everyone know he was human. Which meant certain death.

"Why don't we just kill the human men, and molest the women?" a man said loudly over Ms. Nekonome.

"Or we could roast your belligerent ass over a flame, and then piss on your grave. Scum." Dan said with his head slightly lowered while he read a book on elemental spells written in Latin.

"Hey you little piss ant.." He started and was then cut off by Ms. Nekonome.

"Now now boys, we won't have any of that in this class do you understand!" she said scratching their faces.

* * *

"Well that was nice, " said Dan, who was walking with Jake, Tsukune, and Moka. They were all going to grab a snack at the vending machine.

As they approached the vending machine they all purchased what they wanted, and when Tsukune went to grab his beverage so did Moka, and their hands touched for a brief moment before pulling away, "Silly" Moka said, playfully punching him, which sent him into a wall. Jake and Dan laughed before getting punched as well.

Jake plugged his ear buds in and rested his head on a pillar as Dan went to the rest room. Shortly after, Saizou appeared.

"What's a smoking hot babe like you doing with a weasel like that?" he asked rhetorically, grabbing Tsukune and smashing him against the pillar.

when Jake felt the pillar shake he looked up, when he saw Saizou he picked himself up and grabbed Saizou lifting him off the ground throwing him twenty-so feet.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jake said, while his pupils started turning red and back to green strangely.

When Saizou left he asked Tsukune if he was ok, Tsukune nodded, as Dan came out of the bathroom he knew something was up, Moka took Tsukune to the roof to talk to him, and Jake and Dan were left with a mess to clean up.

Shortly after Jake saw Tsukune and Moka outside the front of the school, they were arguing about something, suddenly Tsukune ran the other way and Moka followed. Jake was worried so he followed as well.

When Jake showed up, Tsukune was knocked out and there was a white haired girl next to him, she was confronted by Saizou and at least seven other punks.

She took out at least two before Jake made it to the battle.

"Hey, leaving anyone for me!" Jake shouted across to her.

"This is my fight, stay out of it." She responded.

"Aw, your no fun!" Jake yelled as he laid in to one of the guys, his arms started to grow white fur, his nails started to extend into claws. Jake and Moka both defeated the seven guys and there was one left standing.

"You can take Saizou." Jake said stepping back, his hands turned back to normal.

"I didn't need your help." Moka narrowed her eyes at him, "Nevertheless, Saizou, you need to KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"Whoa, panties... " Jake said, his eyes widened, "Gosh, looks like I am Nicks little brother..." He added.

"You're a good fighter, where did you learn that?" Moka inquired.

"Meh, picked a few things up here and there." Jake said, tilting his head a little.

"Well, I suppose we could teach each other a few things next time." Moka said as she picked up the rosary, "I still want to find out how that Tsukune guy pulled this rosary off..." She added as she clicked it back into place.

"Whoa!" Jake said rushing over to catch her as she fell, hair turning back to its usual pink color.

"Well, I can't carry both of them, I guess I'll just wait until one of them wakes up..." Jake said sitting next to Tsukune.

"Ugh, my head hurts" Tsukune said waking up, his head was rested on Moka's lap. When Tsukune turned over he saw Jake, and freaked out.

"AHH! Don't hurt me." He yelled , hiding behind Moka.

"Umm, Tsukune it's me, I'm not going to hurt you." Jake said weirdly.

"Oh, hey Jake, what happened?" Tsukune inquired.

"Oh, Jake and I took care of it." She said smiling.

"Yea, let's get back to the school... I'm hungry. If you guys want, I was the family chef! I can cook up some food for you!" Jake said excitedly.

"Wait, Jake..." Moka and Tsukune said in unison, being cut off by Jake.

"Yea, Let's go!" Jake said grabbing their wrists, and pulling them to his dorm room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this, I hope it's sort of better than before. This is the first re-done, I'll be re-doing all of the chapters up to 8 over the next few weeks. Hopefully I'll right any wrongs I did before.**


	2. Succubus and an Accident

**CHAPTER II**

"Good morning, Tsukune." Moka said, slowly walking towards Tsukune. Tsukune was extremely tired cause of a restless night trying to grasp the fact that monsters existed.

"Oh, good morning Moka." Tsukune replied, admiring her beauty. As they walked towards the school, Tsukune noticed Jake, and waved him over.

"Umm, Tsukune?" Moka asked diligently.

"Yea Moka, what is it?" Tsukune answered with a calm tone.

"Well, you see…. I woke up a little late today, and I couldn't eat breakfast, so," Moka said leaning in slowly.

"Moka," Tsukune said pushing her away, "I'm not going to be your breakfast all the time." Tsukune Stormed off as Jake approached

"What's the matter?" Jake asked Moka quietly.

"It's Tsukune, I keep asking him for his blood, and he's mad at me now." Moka said sadly, Jake walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's ok Moka; I know what it's like he will come around eventually." Jake said sarcastically, which brought a slight grin to Moka's face, and then they started to walk towards the school

* * *

"I can't believe Moka keeps asking me for my blood… "Tsukune thought in silence. Tsukune walked towards the pond, and went over to sit on a bench when he heard a girl over behind some bushes. Tsukune walked over to investigate, and he found a blue haired girl, she asked him if he could help her up and he complied.

"I'm so sorry, but every now and then, my boobs just…. Swell up and I feel so lightheaded," she said, pushing her boobs up against his chest over, and over again almost making they bounce against him.

"Eh, ha-ha, yea…. It's ok really." Tsukune said, with an excited look on his face.

"Oh, really, thank you…. I'm Kurumu Kurono, I'm so grateful to have found someone like you." Kurumu said standing up straight and brushing off some dirt. Then all of a sudden Tsukune felt overwhelmed, and couldn't control himself. As they walked towards the school, Moka, and Jake saw them.

"Tsukune, who is that girl?" Moka asked, gesturing towards the blue haired bimbo, who was bouncing her boobs off his chest. Tsukune turned with an almost 'not there' look on his face.

"Moka, I'm not going to be your breakfast anymore," Tsukune said in a tone that sounded strange. They then walked away towards class, and Moka ran away. Jake, who felt inclined to help Moka, followed her.

"Moka, I'm sure Tsukune didn't mean all of that, he's probably just still a little angry about earlier, that's all." Jake said compassionately, putting his hand on Moka's shoulder gently. Inner Moka whispered something to Moka and she acquired an irritated look on her face, so Jake backed off a little.

"Thanks Jake, I'm glad I have such great friends like you and Tsukune." Moka said with a large smile on her face, Jake could see through it though and knew she was hiding something, even if it was inner Moka who was hiding it, he still knew. The two walked diligently to class, Moka was sort of sad, and Jake had a spring in his step, probably because Moka was the first girl he was ever this close to. As they walked into the class late again for the second time in a row, someone said something stupid and Nekonome sensei looked a little ticked off.

"Well hey, what crazy antics made you two love birds late…. for the second time…. in a row!" the boy said said raising an eyebrow, Nekonome sighed but agreed; she wanted an explanation just as much as he did. Jake blushed furiously, same as Moka, then his embarrassment turned to rage and he looked at the kid with a pissed of tone in his stance. As Moka told Ms. Nekonome what was going on Jake went to his seat and squeezed the bridge of his nose before punching the guy playfully in the shoulder.

Tsukune looked over to Jake, enviously, then looked to Moka as she was passing him by, he was sorry about what he had said and was going to make it up to her after class.

* * *

After class had ended Tsukune turned to talk to Moka, but she was gone, so he went looking for her. In the hallway he noticed Kurumu yelling at Moka, he heard her say she was something called a Succubus. When Tsukune walked over to Moka, Kurumu used her charm on him and he said some nasty things to Moka again. Moka ran away crying and Dan noticed and chased after her.

"Moka, stop fretting about Tsukune, didn't she say that she was a succubus?" Dan asked condescendingly, Moka nodded. "Well then you should know that they can charm the opposite sex into doing what they want…." Dan said intelligently.

"How do you know all of this?" Moka inquired.

"Because I've dealt with one for my entire life, Nick is an Incubus." Dan said in a matter of fact tone. Moka looked at him in confusion not knowing that an incubus is a male version of the succubus. "Eh, we might as well go stop her from doing damage," Dan added grabbing Moka's hand and started pulling her in the direction that Kurumu had taken Tsukune.

xxx

"Yay, I finally got that stupid Moka to cry," Kurumu thought loudly, while Tsukune wondered why he kept saying mean things. "Tsukune, you're not thinking about Moka, are you?" she asked while on all fours moving towards him, he couldn't get his eyes off her boobs.

"Well, yea I am, I said some pretty mean things back there to Moka, and I don't even know why." Tsukune said, sadly. Kurumu eyed him angrily, and smacked him; Tsukune looked up at her, and noticed she was pissed instantly.

"I can't believe you," Kurumu said tearing up, "I've done things that embarrass me to get to you, and you keep thinking about her!" Kurumu started crying. Tsukune went to wipe her tears away, and she viciously smacked his hand away. "I hate her so much, I hate you so much, I'm going to Kill you, and everything she loves!" she said raising a hand from which her nails extended almost like claws. Tsukune then noticed Dan leaning in the doorway with Moka standing next to him.

"I don't think so, and why is such a pretty girl acting so mean." Dan half shouted while sprinting forth and throwing Kurumu out the window. When she broke the glass her tail lashed out and grabbed Tsukune by the neck when he was pulled of the bed, Moka then grabbed his leg being pulled out as well.

"Ah, jeez what have I done now," Dan said, as two pairs of somewhat angelic wings ascended from his shoulders. Dan flew out the window as his Jacket, and dress shirt were ripped off by the force of the wings pushing out of his back.

As Dan flew towards Kurumu, at speeds none could surpass his fingers elongated and the ends pointed like daggers as his arms turned black, Dan who was the second youngest of the bothers could use his powers almost to their maximum potential, mostly because he was made up of seraph, and strigoi. The seraph blood within him helped him adapt and learn things at an extreme rate making his training progress the quickest.

Dan flew up, and in one motion knocked Kurumu down, and grabbed Tsukune, and Moka, in one move, demonstrating his combat knowledge and, physique. His arrogance however bested him and Kurumu grabbed him with her tail. On normal occasion this wouldn't affect him, but since he was carrying two people, and boasting, she bested him and he fell crashing into some trees. However he made sure the others made it down safely, guarding them from the branches before impact.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA," Kurumu yelled, viciously. Dan was unconscious, struggling to get up Moka yelled to Tsukune to pull off her rosary, he reached for it and it didn't budge, then she pushed him back and stood between him and Kurumu and said she'd protect him with her life.

"No, I'm not going to burden you any more, Moka," Tsukune yelled pulling off her rosary, a bright light appeared and Moka turned, mixing power, and beauty. She struck Kurumu with a powerful kick, and she went flying, when Moka went to finish her off, Tsukune ran towards her, and skidded to a halt in front of her separating them.

"What are you doing," Moka asked in a violent tone.

"You can't do this, Moka, it just isn't right." Tsukune said his voice cracking a bit, from the minor damage he received in the fall.

"This girl tried to kill us, and we still don't know if Dan survived the fall. However if he's dead when Jake gets ahold of her, and Dan is dead, he will make her suffer, So it's better if I kill her now.

"I'm fine, just a few broken ribs, I'll heal in no time." Dan said coughing as he came to.

"Fine, have it your way," Moka said grabbing the rosary and walking away.

"I'm glad," Dan said walking over to Kurumu and holding out a hand at the girl who was crying on the ground.

"Why are you glad, you tried to kill me up there!" she said sobbing, Dan shook his head walking the other way.

"I never tried to kill you, if anything I was trying to save you from that inner Moka, my brother kept telling me about." Dan said in a calm, cool tone, while walking away he waved goodbye.

* * *

"Well wasn't that a nice show you put on back there," Jake said to Moka, before she put her rosary back on. "Haven't seen you in a while either." he added.

"I suppose, why should it matter though?" she said looking away from him slightly while walking towards him.

"Well, you did say we could teach each other a few things some time…" Jake said happily.

"Now... now is not the right time Jake." she retorted.

"Well, as you can see I have no problems manipulating my werewolf strand, but as for my vampire blood, it tends to activate when it wants, so what I'm really asking is for help…" Jake said in response.

"Well why should I help you?" she asked.

"Well, in case of emergency I suppose, for example, what if Tsukune got hurt, we both know he can't defend himself, at least, now he can't." He said, she knew he was right.

"Well, if we're going to do this... we should start now." She said. They walked for about five minutes or so, making sure they were a safe distance away from anyone. When they arrived the surroundings were silent and no-one could be heard.

"Well, shall we begin?" She asked, Jake looked at her cockeyed then asked.

"What do you mean, we're just going to fight?" he asked curiously, she nodded and answered

"Yep, at the moment you're werewolf strain isn't at maximum power, because it's daytime, so obviously I'll kick your ass, in return you will basically learn your vampire power through a fight or flight reaction." She said forming an offensive stance.

"I'll try," he said in a raspy tone, in truth, he was worried something might happen.

She struck him, multiple times, over, and over again. Unable to dodge or even fight back he started to get angry, he felt three of his ribs crack beneath a foot that just nailed him under the armpit. His heartbeat quickened, his irises turned a crimson red, his hair turning silver, to match his arms, as this happened, he could see it now, everything, all of her attacks as if they were slowing down.

He could match them now, every blow was either parried nicely or countered, sadly the same goes for him, Moka had cracked another one of his ribs. In a last ditch effort to win, he tossed her in the air, then went in to get the last hit. Just then she showed her true power and threw her leg down into his stomach, he grabbed her ankle, it didn't effect much though.

Jake laid there on the ground, Moka however was sitting on his chest, they both stopped to take a breath before realizing the situation.

When this happened his blood calmed, and his irises reverted to a deep dark green. Jake then started to bleed from a near severe cut on the back of his head, he had nicked on a Rock. Inner Moka felt enticed by the sent and leaned in demandingly nuzzling into his neck getting a stronger scent before sinking her fangs into his skin, Jake with somewhat shock in his mind sat there with her straddling him. She kept at it, drinking his blood until he passed out, when Outer Moka awoke from in her mind, when she noticed what was going on she screamed.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" outer Moka yelled, Moka jumped realized what she was doing and backed off extremely fast.

"Oh my god, what have I done," she yelled running over to check his pulse, it was faint but still there, she picked him up and rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

"Oh, what happened," the nurse said to Moka, rushing over to Jake, Moka responded.

"We were sparing and he fell and hit his head and gashed it open," she retorted defensively, covering up the bite marks on his neck.

"Well, what blood type is he, if you know that is?" she asked Moka, rushing over a gurney, Moka set him down trying to remember from what she tasted.

"I think he's O, from what I tasted," she accidently spouted, the nurse looked at her strangely and knew exactly what was going on.

"You sucked his blood, didn't you?" She asked diligently, Moka turned really red, from embarrassment, and the fact that she was scared for his life.

"This has actually happed before, don't fret about it though, he looks like he'll be fine." She said, and Moka's expression lightened as she plopped in the chair next to Jake and slid down into it a little, looking relieved, well somewhat.

"Why don't you put the rosary back on, you look really tired." Outer Moka said almost demanding it get done.

"But, what about Jake, will you stay here, and make sure he gets better?" Inner Moka asked.

"Well of course, I will." She said with a matter of fact tone. After the brief conversation, Moka decided to slip on the rosary and drifted off to sleep in her own mind.


	3. Mind Readers and a Tragedy

**Chapter III**

_Jake sitting lifeless on the ground, underneath Moka, she was covered in blood, his blood. She rose from his corpse, tears running down her cheeks, Outer Moka crying in her head._

Inner Moka woke screaming in her head, which of course awoken the silently sleeping Outer Moka. She wiped her eyes, yawned, and looked at the clock, 3:16 A.M., the face showed; it had been a whole two nights since the accident.

"Had a nightmare?" Moka questioned herself, "Yea, I had a dream, I…. I killed Jake in it." Inner Moka said, hesitantly to herself.

"I had a similar one, except I killed you and everyone at this school, just like way back when..." Jake said when he realized he could hear Inner Moka from inside her mind.

"Wait, a second, you can hear me?" Inner Moka questioned him from inside Moka's mind.

"I guess so…?" Jake thought, scratching his head, just as startled as the both of them.

"What gets me is you also had the same dream just from separate sides of the coin." Outer Moka said, in a creeped out tone.

"Actually, it's because you drank Jake's blood," the Headmaster said, creeping out of the corner, which in turn made Moka jump, not Jake however, his werewolf blood allowed him to sense the Headmaster a while ago.

"Jake's father had implemented a genetic trait within him, which basically allows him to create a psychic bond between himself, and anyone lucky enough to make enough of his own blood apart of them. Moka, you're going to have to accept the fact that your, and Jake's minds are now one," He added.

Both of them gasped, about to speak, realizing it was the same thing upon opening their mouths, "Oh jeez, I can see were going to be a bit annoyed at one point," Jake said, gripping the bridge of his nose.

"I was just about to say that," Muttered Moka, in slightly aggravated tone, they could both see there was no need for actual verbal communication between themselves anymore.

"Oh, yes, and one more thing before you're discharged from here, you both will find yourselves feeling each other's emotions at times, just try to shrug them off." The headmaster added.

"Well isn't this just a bucket full of shit," Jake thought between the three of them. Moka nodded and proceeded out of the room to grab a wheelchair to get him out of there.

* * *

Jake and Moka showed up at the lunch table the next day tired, with annoyed expressions on each other's faces.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Don inquired, before getting the stink eye from Moka, which then Don understood he shouldn't even continue to ask. Tsukune walked over and Moka had seen him, Jake heard her think of how she was going to explain not being at school the other day and Jake looked over, and said hi. Instead of responding Tsukune walked past the four brothers, and Moka, and proceeded to sit alone at another table, worried Jake and Moka went over to him, and sat on either side of him trapping him.

"Alright dude, what's the matter?" Jake asked, and then Tsukune looked down to his food giving him the cold shoulder, Jake then signaled Moka to ask through their connection.

"Tsukune, if you don't tell us why you're mad then we can't really defend ourselves, and that's not very fair." Moka said, in a tone Jake could tell she used a lot to get what she wanted. Tsukune frowned threw his fork down then proceeded to explain.

"Nick…. Well he said he saw you guys…. M…. Making out on the ground outside of the school in the woods…." Tsukune said sadly, Jake and Moka laughed in their minds in unison, but understood why he'd be mad.

"Well, thanks for the explanation; I'm going to go beat up Nick now." Jake said, as he left the table quickly, "Moka, tell Tsukune the truth about everything but cover up you feeding off of me," Jake thought, and she complied.

* * *

"Well I'm glad we got that misunderstanding out of the way," Tsukune said, feeling sorry for doubting his two best friends, "But it seems you two have a problem as well, you missed out on choosing a club yesterday while Jake was in the hospital," Tsukune added, in a matter of fact tone.

"Choosing a club eh," Jake thought to himself quietly, and just when he said to himself he was going to join the club his brothers joined, Moka budded into his brain, and told him she's joining the club she does so that she can keep an eye on him, and make sure he's ok. Jake tried to argue but then kind of felt happy because she cared for him, and he even teased her about it silently.

"Well I'm in the swimming club with Kurumu," Tsukune said, "and was wondering if you guys would join too," he added, Jake sighed and said to Moka mentally that there was no way either of them should join because they can't swim, but she cut him off and responded to Tsukune.

"Of course we'll join, Tsukune" she shouted with joy.

"Now hold on a sec-"Jake started but then was cut off mentally.

"There is no way I'm going to let Kurumu one-up me Jake, so shut your mouth," She thought to him, "and you're coming, still want to keep an eye on you." She mentioned mentally.

"You know, you're a lot more bossy to people when you don't have to say it to their face," Jake implied mentally, Moka just gave him the cold shoulder, however inner Moka replied.

"At this point, I've just decided to not argue anymore, there's no point in it, you're now under her control Jake." She said diligently, and Jake couldn't even argue, he was kind of sad though, mostly because he knew it was true.

* * *

"See Jake, it's not so bad," Moka said mentally, while enviously looking at Tsukune and the swim team captain flirting.

"You, look like you're taking it a lot harder than me," he pointed out mentally, while putting one leg over the other sitting in a foldable chair looking at the cute girls in bikini's, "I'm actually kind of happy you made me come here, it's not that bad," He added.

"Ew, Jake why do you have to think about that…. You men are so gross," she thought out loud.

"Yea, and what do you think Tsukune's thinking with those sopping wet breasts bouncing against his back," he pointed out.

"Shut up, jeez you're so gross," she said, almost looking green thinking about it.

"Besides, I'm not even that old, matter of fact no-one has even asked me or my brothers how old we are," he thought sipping on some lemonade.

"well, your sixteen right?…. Right?" she thought….

"eh, well remember how I said the Headmaster adopted us, well he shoved us all in this school so we'd keep out of trouble while we're here, I'm actually fourteen…." Jake said shyly.

"Pffft, FOURTEEN," Moka yelled, spitting out her lemonade in the direction of the pool.

"Jeez, Moka watch what you're doing," Tsukune said a little ticked off washing the lemonade out of his hair.

"Ha-ha, wow didn't think it was that big of a deal, but you made a fool of yourself and that's good enough for me," he thought leaning back.

"You know what Tsukune, I've had enough of this, you only came here to flirt with girls," Moka said storming off.

"Ha-ha, I can't believe it you two are like children, Tsukune want's a mature woman," the swim team captain said splashing her with water, which then sparked her leg a bit, but for some reason Jake felt it too and jumped up and yelled.

"OWCH, HEY BITCH, KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" he yelled, as Moka yelped, and everyone stared at him as he slowly walked out of the pool area backwards, and followed Moka with his mind.

"Okay, something is up why'd I just feel that," he thought trying to converse with Moka from a distance, it worked but she screamed at him to leave her alone, so Jake walked back to the pool to grab his lemonade, and everyone looked at him again, "What, a guy can't grab his lemonade, jeez what a bunch of pansies," he said, and on his way back to leave he walked over to Tsukune and pointed at him, "You, you're a dick," he added while walking away.

"Well that was strange, why did Moka get angry, then Jake call me a dick…. Did I do something" Tsukune thought out loud.

"Well now, that your protection is gone, we can finally begin," the swim team captain said, as all the girls turned into ugly mermaids ready to kill Tsukune.

"That is a lot of energy coming from behind me," Jake thought as he turned around worried about Tsukune, immediately then Moka felt the same urge and ran back to the pool.

"Hey, ugly how about you go blow a trout," Jake shouted, just then the rest of the girls started splashing him, "AHHHHH!" Jake shouted as immense pain overwhelmed his whole body.

"ARGH!" Moka screamed in pain while running back to the pool, as an immense pain shot through her whole body, she reached out to Jake trying to find him, but she only felt a strong darkness rising, and she started fearing the worst forcing herself up and towards the pool.

Jake, lost it, the overwhelming pain had made him lose consciousness beforehand, now…. Now they were just fueling a dangerous fire, they couldn't put out, and then he rose…. His eye's black, the water around him started evaporating due to the overwhelming demonic youki energy, this wasn't his average blood lust, this wasn't even his vampire blood, when he lost consciousness a demon was released and it was hungry. As soon as the demonic energy was released Dan and Don dropped their forks stood and immediately started walking towards the direction it came, Nick did the same except he was grabbing a girls boob and had to let go and apologize before walking away.

Jake's physical features already started changing, this wasn't some simple werewolf strain, nor his vampire blood, his eyes flicked a glowing black color, horns protruded from his skull, and he began to turn black as night. The immense youki energy that emanated from him was so hot in temperature that the water around him started to evaporate before touching his body. His soul was in the depths of a cage, which was locked away by something that wanted to have some fun..

"Tsukune," Don said to him, sitting on a brick wall a foot away from the edge of the pool.

"Yea," Tsukune said hesitantly.

"I suggest you vacate as soon as possible." Don added, when he stood he grew tattered bony wings and his eyes turned a bright yellow, this was Don's monster form, a leviathan with the physical essence of a lich.

"Jake!" Nick said running head first toward him; Jake raised his arm in preparations for a counter. As Nicks fist connected with Jakes forearm, Jake couldn't stop it, instead his forearm snapped. Nick was the strongest out of the brothers.

"RAGHH!" Jake screamed, his bone however just healed back again, within seconds.

"What do we do!" Nick yelled towards Dan.

"It's simple, we knock him unconscious!" Don said countering one of Jakes attacks and throwing him twenty feet.

"I have an idea, distract him!" Dan yelled to the others. As Nick did his best to distract Jake, Dan came up behind him and put him in a head lock, Dan who was the fastest out of the four brothers, used his wings to propel them to the upper atmosphere. As they lost oxygen the started to reach the top of the barrier, Jake kicked Dan hard in the leg and he dropped Jake.

Falling towards the earth, Jake couldn't breathe… he passed out. Dan caught up to him and lowered him in the grass next to Moka.

* * *

Jake awoke in the grass next to Moka; he had been out roughly a minute. Standing above them was the three brothers.

"I'm sorry Moka..." Jake thought trying to reach out to her. She wasn't there, instead deep in sleep.

"What was that?" Inner Moka yelled through the connection at him. Tears rolled down his face.. and he began to tell her.

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**

"_So, Jake exited for your first date tonight?" Nick inquired, patting me on the shoulder, as he handed me deodorant._

"_Well as long as she's not some whore like the last girl you tried to set me up with," I mumbled giggling_

_Our father had us in Colorado, USA, at this point in time. It was five-ish and I really was worried about my first date ever._

"_Dude, Jake, relax this is a great moment, remember to try and make out with her," Don said laughing, nick and him pounded fists before going to answer the door._

"_SHE'S, HERE JAKE" Nick yelled to the back of the house, he then told her I'd be out in a minute._

_The date to come, included a walk through a nearby park on the way to a theatre a movie then he'd walk her back to her place, it was a small town maybe two-three-hundred people, the girl he was seeing tonight had to actually leave town during the week cause of the small amount of people, just to go to school._

"_Ugh, Hi, I'm nick's brother, Jake," I introduced myself shyly; this was a blind date after all._

"_Oh, hi I'm Samantha, you know you look older than nick, are you really fourteen?" she asked with surprise._

"_Yea, I'm fourteen alright, nice to meet you Samantha," I added then smiled while gesturing that they start walking_

_After a semi-long walk in the park and a hilarious romantic-comedy we finally reached her place._

"_You-know Jake, I had a really great time," she said happily, as they walked towards her doorstep. She leaned in almost unsure, and I knew this is the moment nick had prepared me for, my first kiss, I then leaned in as well, we shared a brief romantic moment before I slowly backed away, except she leaned in more, kissing me longer…._

_Then for the first time in my life, I could feel another humans heartbeat, it was enticing. After forcing herself onto Jake she backed off, she started to say she was sorry but then was interrupted by my lips I grabbed her, and she allowed it, however in reality it was so I could smell that scent, feel her heartbeat increase, mine changed as well._

_For the first time in my life my vampire blood was released, I grabbed her tighter kissing her harder, iris's turning blood red, stomach churning for the fresh meal in front of me, I pulled her lips away and moved down her neck and nuzzled her getting the scent of a fresh meal, overwhelmed by the scent, my fangs elongated and I sank in ripping through the skin, my instinct tearing a little to make her bleed more, gushing from her jugular into my mouth._

_When her front door opened up, it was her father he had a gun in his hand, and when he saw his daughter fall to the ground lifeless, he shot me in the chest. It awoke inside of me fed off my sorrow that I felt for the girl I had just killed, the next hour or so, the pain and suffering I went through uncontrollably tearing apart everyone in my path. When I made it back to the apartment I could smell my brothers and fathers flesh the last living beings in the whole town, I broke through the wall and attacked the closest one to me, my father. After that I don't remember anything..._

* * *

"Now you know the truth about me, about the suffering I've been through in the past four months, that we've all been through," Jake said, finishing his story tears rolling down his face, "every person I've killed, their faces stay with me haunting me, fueling that thing within me." Jake added standing up slowly.

"Jake, I had no idea," Inner Moka could feel his pain through their bond, knowing his true pain only made her feel closer to him.

"Here, I'll get outer Moka and you back to your room," he said picking her unconscious body up.

"We can handle it Jake..." Nick started only to be cut off.

"No, it's ok…" Jake retorted.


	4. Escape and a Strong Hunger

**CHAPTER IV**

"Jake, what're you doing" Moka said yawning, as Jake approached the girls dorm, still carrying her.

"Just helping out, you've been through too much..." Jake said, pushing open her bedroom door with his foot. He walked across her room and lowered her onto her bed, taking her shoes off and putting them at the foot of her bed. As Jake went for the door Moka grabbed his shoulder.

"Jake…" She said pulling him back.

"I'm leaving… possibly for good. I can't afford to hurt anyone else." Jake said shrugging her hand off of his shoulder.

"Stop him!" Inner Moka commanded. Moka wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Moka… Let go…" Jake said barely resisting.

"No, you can't leave… you're our family here, you can't just leave. You and Tsukune are my first friends, just stay please..." She said trying as hard as she could to keep him there. Jake shook his head, and Moka let go, he opened her door and walked out.

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Jake?" Tsukune asked the other brothers.

"Why?" Dan inquired.

"I want to thank him, for saving my butt." Tsukune said determinately.

"No, we haven't actually, now that you think about i haven't even seen him around the dorms," Don added.

"Really, I asked Moka about it, and she only cried." Tsukune said looking at the brothers with a puzzled look.

"Who cares where Jake is, I'm right here." Kurumu said happily, they all knew something was up though. Nick approached Moka afterwards, and asked her, he was seriously worried.

"Moka, you're going to have to give me a straight answer please, I want to know if he's okay," Nick said, showing a side not many have seen before.

"He... he hurt me, but I know it hurt him more, I could feel it. Then I couldn't feel him anymore, like he just dropped off the face of the earth, shutting me out..." she said sadly. Nick looked at Don who was standing close by with a serious expression, then shortly after the remaining three went to see the Headmaster.

* * *

"Jake left the academy," Dan said bursting into his office.

"I know," he replied in a tone almost natural.

"And you just let him go," Dan added really pissed of.

"Yep, he'll come back he just needs time to himself, as much as I hate to say it… you all need to take a break for a while." The headmaster said to the boys

"Jake is in danger out there, he could… he could do it again. We need to go get him." Dan said seeing this from a morbid side.

"No, if you leave this campus I will disown all of you, this is his problem to deal with," the Headmaster said angrily. The brothers left one after another, and dropped it, and like nothing a few days passed by.

* * *

"Ever since that incident happened, the swimming club closed, so what club should we join now Moka." Tsukune sighed, and looked over to Moka who was still a little silent, and shaken up.

"Hey, you guys could join the newspaper club with us, it's just us and some bro named Gin right now," Nick said having the same tone of voice as Moka was wearing on her face. Moka nodded her head, and spoke.

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Moka said lightening up a little, before walking up the school stairs to the roof, Nick sighed and followed her.

"Moka," Nick said vicariously, "Want to talk about it?". Moka shook her head a little before turning it away from him, Nick walked up to her and rested his arms on the rail next to her. "Moka, I know Jake better than anyone, better than even my other brothers, and he left to your benefit, trust me."

"He said he didn't want to hurt me or anyone anymore." Moka said sadly, "I'm interested in him," inner Moka thought.

"Well, that's why he left, cause of that exact reason, Jake cares about you, and everyone for that matter, this is his only way of looking out for us right now." Nick said in a matter of fact tone, trying to hide his sadness as well.

"No, there's no way it was like that, he acted differently around me, and he even let me into a part of his life he's locked away." She said.

"Jake, well he only act's that way around you and Tsukune. Both of you, well he feels like he can be normal with you guys." Nick retorted, "Jake's been really depressed lately, I'm sure if he hasn't already told you why, he will soon,"

"I... I know why," she started, "I'm sorry for you guys, stuff like that shouldn't happen, "she let out a sigh and dropped her head, "I'm sorry Jake, I had no idea, and I forced myself upon you," she thought loudly in her mind trying to reach Jake, it was still silent, she then picked up her head and sighed.

"If you really want to know what Jake's like around a girl he likes, well its actually funny, he constantly jumbles up words and sounds like a buffoon." Nick said trying to lighten the mood, Moka let a small smile appear, "It's Jake's birth-day today, you know." he added, "He'll be fifteen now, he's probably shop lifting some imported American albums at a store right now." He said laughing, Moka looked surprised, so she reached out to Jake and said happy birthday, only to be met by silence. Just then Tsukune came through the doorway to the roof.

"Well, I'm going to get outta here, seems like lover boy is going to have to cheer you up now, see you at the club." Nick said laughing; he then walked down the stairs.

"There you are Moka, I looked everywhere for you after I finally slipped away from Kurumu." Tsukune said relieved, "so what was Nick talking to you about?" he inquired.

"He was talking about, Jake," she said letting a small smile to her face as they walked to the door, then she felt something, almost like a thank you from Jake, "Did you know it's his fifteenth birthday today," she added happily.

"He's only fifteen, jeez he looks like he's 20." Tsukune said laughing.

* * *

"That was a great idea, Nick" Jake thought to himself walking down the street towards the music store, with his hoodie up, and earbuds in, he had heard the entire conversation through his connection. Jake trotted into the music store, and nearly exploded when he saw 'Linkin Pals' new album: Living beings, he waited for the right moment and snatched it making sure no one saw, he then proceeded to walk through the isles, grabbing some 'A day to remind us', and 'Asking Alexander'. He then high-tailed his ass out of there and down the street, it was a little late and the moon was out, so he had a big advantage on everyone, cause of his werewolf blood.

"This is great," Jake smiled as he stuck the CD's one by one into his laptop uploading them to his jtunes account and directly to his jpod. He hadn't been able to get his hands on any new music since the incident, and then he turned his laptop off and started looking for an abandoned building to squat in.

"This is going to have to do, happy birthday to me I guess," Jake said letting his tone drop to a sad one, "I wonder what Moka is up too," Jake thought diligently before reaching out a little in his bond trying to look through her eyes without her noticing, "Oh, shit," Jake thought before pulling out very quickly, however he left the path open in case she wanted to talk. He knew he would get his ass chewed out if she knew what he just did.

"Did you just see me naked," she said a little grossed out through their bond wondering if he would respond.

"I kind of hoped you wouldn't notice, sorry." He quickly thought back hanging his head.

"You really should knock before entering some ones brain you know," she thought a little more than pissed off, Inner Moka then proceeded to cuss him out, a little relieved that he finally decided to talk to them.

"He-he, well think of it this way, I guess you don't have to get me a present now," he thought back sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm still going to give you a present now, a really big one," she thought back in a cynical tone, "why are you talking to me now," she thought a little sadder now wiping off the water and stepping out of the shower.

"Well I didn't want to spend my birthday alone in an abandoned building," he thought sadly.

"Then why don't you come back," she retorted quickly.

"You just don't understand, can we not talk about that please." he said kind of sadly, "So how's Tsukune and the others?" he inquired.

"They're all a little let down cause of the fact that you left without saying goodbye," she said angrily, but it then got silent a little too silent.

"I'm sorry, goodbye." he said quickly and sadly before shutting her out again. He was sorry, but he just didn't want to hurt them again, living in the human world was straining on his hunger, being around the beating hearts, and scent of blood thick in the air was killing him inside, being in an abandoned building made it a lot easier for the time being, but then he heard a faint heartbeat getting closer.

"Who's there," Jake shouted in an intimidating tone, from the scent in the air and the person being alone he could tell almost everything about them, their blood type gender and where they had been in the last hour they had reeked of. Just then a woman peeked her head around the corner.

"Oh, umm, I saw you come in here alone looking sad and was wondering if you were homeless." she said concerned.

"You should… probably leave." Jake said trying to control himself.

"Well it's just I have a bento here with some leftovers from dinner I was going to eat for lunch tomorrow but you looked like you needed it more," she said walking closer.

"Thank you, but please leave..." Jake said in a hoarse tone, grabbing his head, and gripping tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried now only a foot away from him. Jake couldn't hold it anymore his instincts were weighing on his self-control, and he pushed her away and stumbling back a bit she only came back to him worried, then he lost himself in his hunger. Jake grabbed her, and pulled her in hugging her tightly, she was shocked by this and tried a little to push away, he didn't budge, and he almost was like stone. Jake stuck his face near her neck and nuzzled his way in catching her strong scent, A positive, he could tell...

Jake's iris's turned Crimson like the blood pumping through her, his fangs elongated, then he pushed into her neck gently still harboring some self-control, when he felt her pulse going week he pushed her away and she hit the ground rubbing her neck, with a frightened look on her face.

Jake grabbed his bag and jumped out the window into the grass three stories below and ran. As far away as he could, he then sat next to a tree and gazed out into a sea of sun flowers and started to get a headache… then he dozed off…


	5. A New Friend and a Security Committee

**CHAPTER V**

"Hey dad," Ashuri said walking into her house, she wasn't' the tallest girl in the world, especially for seventeen, however she always had a way of getting what she wanted.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?" Her dad asked a little concerned with her tone.

"Umm, well school was fine but... Is there such things as well... vampires?" She asked a little concerned about the man she was bitten by earlier. Her dad simply furrowed his brow, and then let out a sigh, followed by a light laugh.

"You've been reading those vampire manga again, haven't you?" he said giggling lightly, he then noticed her concern and looked her in the eyes to tell her no, and that she shouldn't worry.

"Your irises, there a bright green." He said with surprise. She looked at him a little awkwardly. "I could've sworn you had amber eyes like your mother." he said a little weirdly.

"I did, what the hell could've made them change." She said worried.

"Well, maybe it's like a last minute puberty thing, like melatonin levels changed or something," He said reassuringly, however he hadn't a clue of what he was talking about. "Well I got to go the plane is taking off in an hour and a half, and I don't want to be late. Dinners on the stove, Love you, see you soon." he said getting ready to walk out the door. He worked in business and was traveling a lot more to pull money in ever since her mom had passed away.

"All right, I'll see you see you soon, dad, I love you." she said kissing him on the cheek. She waited till he left then ran to her computer looking up the subject of vampires, not much to her benefit though; she then heard a crashing noise in the kitchen.

"Oh, my god I'm being robbed," she said running to the phone, she was cut off by the man she saw earlier.

"Wait," He said quietly, she ran to grab a knife, but the man grabbed her arm, "Stop please, hear me out." he said raising his voice a little, she pulled but his grip was like steel, then he let go. Her arm whipped back when he let go and she nicked her flesh on a cupboard and cut herself on accident. Upon seeing the blood the man backed away and turned his head his eyes flickering red. She noticed this then wiped some blood on her finger and flicked it at him, and he cringed.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" she said slyly, letting a smirk come to her face.

"That's nonsense," he said, but she knew he was lying, she then turned to her knife rack and picked up a small one, she lowered it to her arm and put a little pressure on it.

"OK, o k stop please, yes I'm a vampire. Jeez going to drain yourself just to prove a point." he said worried. She then turned around and walked to her door opening it and gesturing he left. Despite being extremely curious of the man standing before her she knew it was dangerous and scary.

"You should leave then, I don't open my house to strangers, especially leeches." she said a little worried and curious.

"Please, can at least stay here for the night, it's is my birthday." he pleaded. She pondered this thought for a while, she didn't really know what to say. This guy, looked acted and even had human feelings, it was intimidating yes, but she finally decided to give it a shot, she loved vampire tale after all.

"Well, since it is your birthday, and you don't seem like a mindless bloodsucker, can you at least tell me your name though." she said hesitantly, shutting her door.

"It's Jake," he said relieved almost.

"I'm Ashuri, and next time you're going to feed off me, ask first, ever since then I've been getting these weird headaches." she said gripping the bridge of her nose and walking over to the food her dad left her. "And I hope your full from earlier too, cause I've only got enough food for me, and a lot less blood too." she said giggling.

"Yea, I've been getting headaches too but only after I left then I kind of found my way here by accident after passing out." he said questioningly, "not to mention, you're taking this whole vampire thing a little too lightly," Jake let out a sigh, walked over to the couch and passed out.

And just like that a week passed by, Jake and Ashuri became great buddies, her father had to extend the trip to at least a month, due to errors and manufacturing shit, every now and then Jake got a little too close for comfort with hunger in his eyes, and she hit him with a pan. Tsukune had a very 'artsy' birthday and they stumbled upon a little witching, named Yukari Sendou, who also professed her dying love for Tsukune, Moka also started to feel very close to him, and was starting to wonder if Jake was ever coming back. The brothers have been taking him being gone really hard, they aren't as active as they were when he was around, and you can find Nick, and Don usually fighting.

Recently however, it seems the newspaper club has gotten themselves into a major mess with the Academy public safety commission, how about we go with APSC for short.

"Moka Akashiya, you're under arrest for assaulting a member of the APSC" Kuyou said walking up to Moka.

"What," Moka said standing up a little worried, "That was self-defense."

"You can't just arrest Moka," Tsukune said standing up to defend her, "Besides she was only prote-"

Tsukune was cut off by the man.

"**Silence worm!** As for you Tsukune Aono, you're under speculation of being a human, so you can come as well." Kuyou said, slyly. Then he dragged the two away.

"Please stop, Tsukune is-"Moka started but was cut off by an uppercut in the gut, he then proceeded to punch Tsukune in the face.

"Hey Kuyou, this isn't what you promised, what were you going to do if he really did die." A woman said appearing in the distance, "**It's my right to kill him!**"

"Is that medusa," Tsukune thought to himself, half dead on the ground.

"I can't believe Tsukune is a human." Kurumu thought loudly, while the others sighed.

"I can't believe that I ever befriended a human," Ginea said responding to the subject, this particular sentence made Dan's brow furrow, he then looked up to Gin, with a pissed of tone in his facial expression, that also said 'are you fucking stupid'.

"Gin, you have got to be the stupidest mother fucker on this planet, if you already haven't noticed, I'm a human." Dan said annoyed, slowly moving his hand to his head and gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Dan why do you always have to be a sour person," Yukari said in her annoying childish tone.

"Because, Yukari, it's obvious, I'm surrounded by bumbling buffoons, I thought you would share similar prospects on the subject." Dan said condescendingly.

"Well what's that supposed to mean, are you calling me stupid." Kurumu said angrily.

"Well, uhh…. You see, of course not…." Dan said trying to hide his face as it changed all sorts of colors.

"Umm, Dan are you sick…." Yukari inquired, but then quickly changed the subject, "Ugh, never mind, we have to save Tsukune, and Moka."

"Well, let's go then." Dan said, suddenly changing to a more manly tone of speaking. The four of them now wandered aimlessly in the direction they had taken Tsukune, and Moka. When they finally reached the location, Ginea sprinted forward changing into his true form, and attacking Kuyou.

"Gin, keep him distracted, we'll check on Tsukune," Dan said in a demanding tone. Caught off guard by his manliness all three girls blushed slightly, than averted their eyes back to Tsukune giving him full attention. Dan stood there for a second, savoring the moment they all stared at him then snapped back to reality as Gin walked over.

"Well now that, that's over, we need to help Tsukune." He said but then they all turned to see Kuyou transforming into a fox.

"You think, **you**, can defeat me," he said launching a ball of fire at them, and then Gin stepped in front of it, taking the whole blow.

"Gin, you idiot," Dan said looking at him worried, his worried look only made the rest of them worry even more. Just then Tsukune stood in front of all of them saying to take him and leave them alone, seeing as he was the only one who was a human well almost.

His plan didn't work Kuyou, instead, just sent a flame ball at him almost killing him.

"Tsukune! Moka is their anything you can do." Dan said, already knowing the answer, mostly because he's researched all types of monsters.

"Well, I could inject my blood into him," She said, as Tsukune's hand removed the seal slowly falling lifelessly, they all started crying while Inner Moka clenched down on his neck, pumping her blood into his veins.

"I'll take care of this nuisance." Dan said pissed off and angry immediately fully transforming into his Strigoi body and letting his wings extend ripping his shirt and blazer off, to reveal his dark black, almost purple skin, and his four large angelic wings, two on either side of his spine.

In his full transformation Dan's power was increased tenfold as to what it was when he confronted Kurumu, but he didn't completely surpass Kuyou.

"You look strong, but not as strong as me…." Kuyou said before launching at Dan. Dan smirked at him.

"You underestimate the knowledge and power of me, Demon Fox…. No biggie, not many people ever live to tell others of how strong a Strigoi is, let alone the speed and intelligence of a Seraph." Dan said condescendingly, before matching every blow with Kuyou, or dodging, sometimes even countering letting a heavy blow on the Demon. Dan couldn't take a hit from him though, and he knew it, despite his strength and speed, compared to the other brothers he was brittle and easily broken so-to-speak.

"Tsukune you're alive," the girls cheered, as Tsukune's body got up almost lifelessly, with blood red irises, Dan looked over, and recognized his look, the same one his brother had a few times since the incident. Just then Kuyou caught him off guard with a blow to the temple, knocking Dan unconscious.

**FOUR MONTHS AGO**

_It was like any normal night for us, sitting in an unusual apartment, except this time my brothers were fussing about some girl things with Jake, I just shrugged it off and continued to read, until eventually falling asleep. The next thing I remembered were faint screams, and cries, I then straightened up to see Dad, dead on the floor, and Jake lying next to his bloody corpse passed out, and covered in blood and small chunks of flesh._

"_What's going on!?" I pleaded to my brothers who were struggling to take action, and then I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks, so I pushed them away, and ran up to Jake grabbing him, and throwing him into the bathtub turning on the overhead shower, and washing the blood off of him. "You two don't just stand there start packing our bags, remember what dad told us to do if something happened similar to this."_

"_Yea but he didn't tell us what to do if Jake killed him, and the whole town," Nick said trying to fight tears, but failed._

"_We…We need to improvise. NOW! Hurry, grab our things!" I began to say taking charge, I fought endlessly holding back my emotions and grabbing Jake some clean, non blood stained clothes, and changing him. It was no use trying to wake him, he was out cold and the sound of screaming, crying, and water on him didn't wake him up._

"_Hurry," I said throwing our dad's keys to Don and grabbing Jake, we then went out to the truck and threw him in the backseat, and we all jumped in riding off towards Mexico, making sure we had our passports._

"_Now what the fuck happened?" Dan inquired, leaving behind the gruesome massacre._

"_We don't know, we heard screaming outside, then Jake just busted through the door and stared at us, then jumping at dad, and before we could react, dad was dead, and Jake was out cold." Don said emotionless. We drove for hours then reached the border._

"_Passports," a man said peeking his head in the window to see four adolescents, two of which were passed out, Nick, and Jake that is, then Don handed four passports out the window. The man checked them, nodded, and simply said have a great day, and welcome to Mexico. Our documents were forged obviously, all of our passports said that we're over the legal drinking age, therefore making us consenting adults._

Dan awoke to the gang, Kuyou had been pummeled.

"What did I miss?" Dan inquired.

"Tsukune saved us," Yukari said, fawning over him.

"It really wasn't all me, from what I heard, you saved our butt's for a good 3 minutes until I was revived, thank you Dan." Tsukune said gratefully.

"Yea well you still let yourself get beat down," Ginea said jokingly grabbing Dan up, in a bro-hug, followed by a bro-fist.

"Yea, but thanks Dan, really." Kurumu said, and suddenly it was like what everyone else said fell on deaf ears, and Dan blushed greatly.

"It, was really nothing, after all, I let myself get punched, in my book that's a failure," He said clearing his voice and standing up brushing off all the dirt on him. "But, you guys are ok, and I'm grateful for that.

Almost a week has passed since the incident, and the final grades were received from their finals.

"Ha, I got a perfect score," Yukari said sticking her tongue out at the others.

"Well, I got a perfect score, plus one," Dan said condescendingly, raising the side of his mouth to a smirk. This in turn only made Yukari pissed off.

"How did you get 101?" She inquired, Dan laughed and looked over.

"I have my reasons." Dan laughed and then looked out the window, wondering if Jake was ok, and while all this was going on Nekonome sensei was enjoying some raw fish, from a box that was labeled: "From: Dan".


	6. Reunion

CHAPTER VI

Jake sat getting ready to leave for his part time job he had while living with Ashuri, which was one of her three rules. The first was he had to pay for his own food. The second was he had to ask before feeding off of her, the answer almost always being no, unless she was in a good mood. The third and final rule was of course, no getting fresh with her, since she is a girl, and they are alone a lot together.

"Hey Ashuri," Jake said walking out the front door, as she walked up in her school uniform. Class had just gotten out, and Jake could tell something happened today, mostly because she looked pissed off. Summer break started tomorrow, and Jake was going to use the time to hang out with her more, they had become best friends in the two weeks he's been there.

"You're leaving to the ramen shack?" she questioned, Jake simply nodded his head, and she told him to wait, she apparently wanted to come too.

"I'll wait, so how was school, you don't look so happy." Jake asked, she simply gave him the cold shoulder and went into her house, coming out in about three minutes with a jacket on.

"Alright I'm ready," she stated coming out the door.

"I hope my boss doesn't kill me, but I mean he looks so funny when he's mad." Jake said laughing, and then looked over to Ashuri, who was still sad looking. "You sure you're alright, you know you can tell me anything." Jake said in a friendly tone.

"It's nothing, really, just drop it please, I just want to enjoy the rest of the day please." She said starting to get an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry, it's just you look really sad you know, well at least you're going to grab some ramen, that always cheers me up," he said reassuringly, she smiled lightly at this, and responded.

"Yea, why else would I come, there's no way watching you work is exciting," she laughed slightly before getting a sad look on her face. Jake noticed immediately, and simply put an arm around her as they walked down the street approaching the ramen shack.

xXx

"Finally summer break, I trust you all passed, and are coming on the trip as well?" Dan said happily, this was the brothers' only chance to find Jake, and drag him back to the school.

"Well I guess you could say that," Kurumu said slyly, as the gang left the classroom and headed back to their dorms. Everyone except the brothers slept like rocks that night, they were excited to be able to look for their brother, even though they knew he could have possibly left Japan. The next day when everyone woke, they all went to the bus stop and found that Moka, and Tsukune had decided to come early.

"Well, what's going on here?" Nick said slyly, "I've got a feeling you guys were doing a little more than just waiting, right, right…." Nick said laughing his ass off. Moka and Tsukune both blushed furiously and couldn't help but look away from each other.

"You guys weren't doing anything, were you Tsukune," Kurumu said in her '_you better not have done shit_' tone. Just then Nekonome sensei had arrived with the bus, right on schedule.

"Finally we can look for Jake," Nick said excitedly, Tsukune looked a little disappointed by this, he is furious with Jake for leaving Moka and hurting her feelings. If he got a hold of Jake he would beat him senseless.

xXx

Ashuri woke to the smell of American style breakfast, sunny-side eggs, with hash browns, bacon, and steak. She had never smelled something so enthralling in her life, so instead of sitting in bed she jumped in the shower and then dried off and threw some clothes on, walking down the stairs to a very delicious smelling kitchen.

"What the hell is that delicious freaking smell?" Ashuri said jumping off the last step and sitting down in her favorite dining room chair.

"Something I learned how to cook while living in the U.S., smells great right?" Jake said happily, he was the best out of his brothers at cooking.

"I never knew a guy could cook, and what's that, is that steak?" she said enthusiastically, Jake simply nodded and then made fun of her for not knowing what it is.

"I hope you like it," Jake said putting two plates filled with greasy delicious bacon and steak in the center of the table, and he set their plates on either side, each one had two eggs and a pile of hash browns.

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious, why didn't you cook for me before?" she said happily, while eating a ton of bacon and steak.

"Well, this breakfast cost me a good deal of cash, but I thought it was the least I could do, I mean you took me in and everything," Jake said smiling while noming on some hash browns. They ate laughing and talking for a good twenty minutes, before Jake cleaned up and washed the dishes, "Well I'm going out to work in a little bit, I asked for a earlier shift cause I got tickets to see that one movie you won't shut up about, no offense," Jake added laughing.

"Sweet, thanks Jake, you probably want my blood though, don't you?" Ashuri said laughing.

"Well, it's not my angle but it would be awesome," Jake said smiling and letting one of his fangs peek out at her.

xXx

"Finally were here, now you guys are free to look around as long as you don't get lost okay," Nekonome said in her happy tone, before jumping back in the bus and leaving towards the place they are staying.

"Well, we're off, we're going to go look for Jake," Don said emotionlessly while pulling the other brothers along with him.

"I guess we will see you guys later, peace," Nick said trying to catch up to Dan, and Don.

"Well those guys were in a hurry," Yukari said in her annoying voice, "besides who is this Jake character that everybody is making a fuss about anyway?"

"Jake is their youngest brother, he left the school and hurt Moka's feelings a few days before we met you," Tsukune said looking a little ticked off, he looked over to Moka and realized he should stop badmouthing him around her.

"Yea, Jake was pretty cool, I didn't really talk to him much mostly because Tsukune's the only guy for me!" Kurumu said jumping on him. Just then Tsukune could've sworn he saw a very familiar hoodie, and pushed Kurumu away and ran after him.

"Tsukune where are you going?" Kurumu said looking a little sad that he had just ditched them randomly.

"I'll be back in a minute, wait there," he said running after the hooded man.

"Well, that's weird," Moka sad wondering what could've made him run like that. The man had turned a corner into a side street and started walking towards a store called the ramen shack.

"Hey, wait sir," Tsukune started towards the man.

"What is it no-"Jake said turning to lock eyes with Tsukune.

"You," Tsukune said walking towards him with anger in his eyes, "You just left us, you hurt her feelings, how dare you," he added, walking up to Jake and punching him in the face. Jake just stood there and took a small beating before, apologizing, "You think saying sorry to me is going to help!" Tsukune said as the other girls walked around the corner investigating.

"Tsukune..." Jake started, only to get punched again.

"I can't believe you, you just leave without saying goodbye or even having a justifiable reason... What's your angle, huh?" Tsukune said grabbing his collar.

"Whoa, I've never seen Tsukune so mad." Yukari said surprised.

"We're friends... no, we're family, we deserve better from you..." Tsukune said loosening his grip.

"Tsukune, stop." Moka asked quietly, before grabbing Jake and hugging him, then she punched him and sent him into a garbage can. "And there is your present meanie!" she added.

"Uhh, Jake, who are these people?" Ashuri said slowly approaching them.

"Ashuri, these are my friends, except that one, I have no idea who she is," he said pointing to Yukari, who furrowed her brow and prepared a retort.

"Well at least I'm taller than one of them," Ashuri smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him away from them and towards the ramen shack.

"Wait you're coming back with us," Tsukune said demandingly.

"I'm not coming back I've already told you why," Jake said ignoring them and walking with Ashuri, "I'm sorry guys but there's no way you can stop me anyway," Jake added.

"Maybe inner Moka can stop you," Moka said, looking over to Tsukune and he nodded pulling off of her rosary.

"Leaving already," Inner Moka said walking towards Jake.

"Jake, is she a vampire too?" she said backing away a little, Jake nodded.

"Moka is a vampire, and that blue headed girl, she's a succubus, and that little girl is a…" Jake said wondering what Yukari was.

"I'm a witch you imbecile," Yukari said squinting angrily.

"I can't stay here with you Ashuri.." Jake started while turning away slowly.

"Argh..." Ashuri screamed while grabbing her head.

"Well, it seems that Jake has made this girl his drudge." Dan started while stepping out of the shadows.

"My drudge what's that mean?" Jake said worried, albeit he was happy to see his kin.

"Wait a second, you fed off of her?" Tsukune said walking over to her.

"Yea, I was hungry and she got a little too close," Jake said with a sorry tone in is voice.

"She's going to have to come with us, till we can release her that is." Dan added.

"Welcome to the club Ashuri, I'm Tsukune, I'm Moka's dinner," Tsukune said laughing.

"That you are, now give me back the rosary, I can't believe you woke me up for this, however it is nice seeing you again Jake, but you really, need to learn your place!" she said while kicking Jake comically in the air, "That's for seeing me naked."

Tsukune over heard that statement and gave Jake the stink eye, Jake simply smiled lightly and scratched his head, and pulled his hand away he was bleeding, Moka immediately noticed, and turned around, '_don't even think about it_' Jake thought towards them, so she slipped the rosary on, and the pretty pink haired Moka reappeared.

"Now, where are my other brothers, I thought they were in the newspaper club too, at least that's what they told me." Jake said looking around; when out of the blue, three tall gentlemen appeared, Nick, Don, and Gin.

"JAKE!" Nick shouted running up to him and picking him off the ground before punching him in the arm playfully, "and who this pretty girl you've got here," he said winking at her.

"Your brother is scaring me Jake," she said getting closer to him; she did realize she was surrounded by dangerous monsters, "so are these guys vampires too?" she asked a little concerned.

"No, that's a tale for another time; let's at least tell Nekonome sensei that we will have two people tagging along." Dan said gesturing the group walked with him.

"Well, I wonder how we're going to explain Ashuri, seriously, she is a human isn't she," Kurumu said.

"Yea, hey wasn't Nick just here a second ago, and Gin too?" Moka said with confusion in her voice.

"Well, they are probably out spying on unsuspecting girls," Yukari said in a disgusted tone. Little did they know they were absolutely correct.


	7. A Second Witch

**CHAPTER VII**

"Know any good places to see Ashuri?" Dan questioned hoping for a place he could separate Kurumu from Tsukune, and finally get a chance to talk. The group was walking towards Ashuri's house where she, and Jake had to grab things.

"There is the infamous sunflower field," Ashuri stated then giggled, "I guess with all of you monsters 'witch hill' shouldn't be that dangerous."

"Witch hill?" Yukari inquired scrunching her nose.

"Yea, there's apparently a witch that abducts people that go there." Ashuri stated without considering that Yukari herself is in-fact a witch. The gang walked for a good fifteen minutes after Jake, and Ashuri gathered some clothes in some small backpacks, then they arrived at a beautiful meadow of sunflowers, the clear skies and light shining radiantly made it a sight to see indeed.

"Wow, it's beautiful, isn't it Tsukune?" Kurumu asked pushing her chest up against Tsukune's. Just then Dan started thinking of instances of how he could separate them, and hey it would give Tsukune more alone time with Moka, come to think of it.

"Hey, uhh, Kurumu, I think you should come check this out," Dan said putting his plan into action, she looked at Dan a little annoyed then when he waved at her, she complied.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked looking a little annoyed and furrowing her brow.

"Well actually it is over here off the path a little, but it's worth it trust me," Dan said convincingly.

"If you say so…" Kurumu said falling for his tricks, Ashuri simply said not to stray too far off cause of the apparent witch, still she had no respect to Yukari when saying it, the two walked a little ways away "Umm, where are we going."

"Well, you see, I think were lost….." Dan said hesitantly, giggling inside. His entire plan was going accordingly, he had them walk in an almost opposite direction from the group, and now he was the only one who knew the way back, or she could just fly back.

"Well I guess we could fly back…." Kurumu said stating the obvious; Dan looked slightly annoyed for not considering this.

"Well, umm, we can't use our powers in the human world remember," Dan said trying to keep her to stay, "and besides I think I know the way back to the path, so let's just walk_._"

xxx

"They've been gone a while," Nick said winking at Jake who laughed at the thought of Kurumu betraying Tsukune, but when looking over at Tsukune and Moka, they we're laughing... somehow he knew she was hiding something though.

After walking a little Kurumu was convinced Dan was lying, when suddenly they heard a growl nearby. "That didn't sound like a small animal," Dan said going into a defensive mode, they then started hearing it all around them, "We need to get to a shelter, there surrounding us, do you see anything!?"

"Umm, yea over there," Kurumu said looking at Dan and being slightly grateful she wasn't stuck with someone who would have no idea on what to do. Still she knew he was up to something.

"Block the door with that, ill close the windows," Dan said demandingly, wondering how the others were faring.

The others were walking and started hearing the growling too, except not as many, they still decided to play it safe, and make a perimeter. "It's probably that witch," Ashuri said condescendingly, this made Yukari drop a wash tub on her. "Hey, what the hell was that for" she added rubbing the small bump forming on her head. Instead of saying anything Yukari ran off.

"Wait, Yukari," Moka shouted, while starting to run after her.

"Let her go, we don't really know what the threat is at this point, and if you run off all defenseless you're going to get yourself hurt. I'll go check up on her instead" Don insisted. Moka frowned then nodded knowing what was true.

"I'll go too," Tsukune added stepping forward.

"Nice try 'noble knight' but you're staying here with Moka," Jake said smiling.

"But….. Whatever," Tsukune said looking away from Jake. Tsukune isn't the type of person to hold grudges; however Jake knew he was still mad at him, and while all this was going down, Ashuri managed to beat the living shit out of Nick for a gross comment, and a fondle.

xxx

"Yukari!" Don shouted looking for the slightly annoying girl, he was in fact worried, about her condition due to the potential threat lurking about.

"What do you want," Yukari said sitting on a log, she hung her head and sighed.

"You shouldn't run off like that, it was stupid and childish." Don said with little emotion.

"Just shut up, what do you know, jerk." Yukari said sadly.

"If you're still hung up about Ashuri's snide remark, well, you shouldn't fret," Don said sitting down next to her after surveying the area.

"What do you mean, of course I'm going to be pissed, that stupid human will never understand what it's like to be a witch, none of you will." Yukari said sadly.

"Why should it matter, the opinions of the weak, they obviously are jealous of people like us. They are useless humans, their opinions don't matter.." Don said without emotion, yet again.

"That's... sort of mean don't you think?" Yukari said raising her head a bit.

"Yea, and, so, what about it? The point I'm trying to make is that weaklings don't matter in this world, only those with power." Don said standing up. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant plant like creature grabbed Don and caught him off guard, tripping him he fell backwards and snapped his neck on the log.

"DON!," Yukari shouted going into attack mode and wiping out the few monsters that made themselves noticeable. Suddenly Don asked Yukari to put his head back into place…."You, you're still alive…" Yukari inquired, looking extremely freaked out.

"Yea, it's going to take a lot more than that to kill 'that which is already dead' wouldn't you think." Don said without even considering she had no idea. "Now, you want to help me so we can get back to the group?" he added, Yukari nodded and grabbed his head hesitantly cracking it into place. While all this was going on a strange woman kept her eye on Yukari from a distance.

xxx

"The coast looks clear, and I haven't heard any growling, let's get back now, we should fly under these circumstances." Dan said looking as if he's analyzed any possible scenario.

"Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't fly…." Kurumu said impaling Dan with a scary stare, "we could have avoided the ENTIRE MESS….."

"Ugh, yea sorry…" Dan said hanging his head. "Listen, Kurumu... The truth is I just wanted to get you alone so we could talk." he added.

"What!? I knew you were up to something," She narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't help being flattered.

"Now is not the time for childish things however, we need to move." Dan said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait what..!?" Kurumu said blushing.

"Well, come on!" Dan said, letting his wings extend he shot a hole through the roof, and waited for Kurumu to follow.

"Oh this is what you meant.." She said looking the other way, embarrassed. The two scouted the area and finally found the group. When they landed Kurumu simply shouted "Tsukune, protect me!" and jumped at him bouncing her boobs off his face. Suddenly a group of weird creatures emerged from the sunflowers.

"How did we not notice that one," Nick said squinting his eyes.

"Let's go while we still can," Yukari said, while backing away from the one about to attack them, the group of teens ran out of the area and made their ways back to town, Ashuri of course lead the way.

xxx

When the group arrived back in the city, Yukari was chased by a group of disgusting imbeciles, who thought she was cosplaying; in turn the brothers chased this mob down and beat the shit out of them. Suddenly a murder of crows swooped down at the others who stayed behind, when they dispersed Yukari was nowhere to be found.

"I think she's up there," Tsukune said running towards a building with the crows hovering above it. As the group ran towards the building Yukari was confronted by a woman in a punk looking get-up.

"You, you're a witch too aren't you..." the strange woman stated, Yukari nodded still a little ticked off about the annoying humans. "Join me then, on Witch Hill, and together we can kill all the humans," She added, Yukari hesitated at first before saying yes, upon her response a huge smile appeared on the other witch's face. "We're going to be such good friends, I'm ruby, nice to meet you Yukari!" Ruby said Hugging Yukari.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Yukari inquired.

"I've been watching you duh, how else would I have known you are a witch." Ruby said smiling, after stating this really creepy truth, however it didn't faze Yukari in the slightest. After the brief introduction Tsukune and the others, busted through the rooftop doors.

"There you are Yukari, I'm sorry about the crowd, I can assure you that not all humans are like that," Tsukune said lightly jogging over to Yukari, when suddenly Tsukune was cut deep from the sternum, up to the collarbone and through the neck muscle. Spurting blood violently from his new wound, Tsukune fell lifelessly to the ground.

"TUSKUNE!" Moka yelled running over to his nearly dead body, she knew there was only one thing she could do, inject her blood into him. Moka sank her fangs into his neck injecting as much blood that was needed, when Tsukune regained consciousness, there his wounds healed, instantly, and eyes as red as the others, Moka and Jake that is.

"What, how, that blow would've killed a normal human, unless you aren't human... Doesn't matter, ill end you this time." Ruby said cynically whipping one of her six wings at Tsukune, he however dodged and countered, ending the battle with the single blow.

Ruby fell to the ground unconscious, as the blood Moka injected into Tsukune began to go dormant. The group rushed over to Ruby, and lifted her up off the ground, they weren't just going leave her there. When the four of them made it outside, they were greeted by the brothers, and Ms. Nekonome who was carrying a bag of groceries, shortly after explaining everything that has happened and the situation with Jake and Ashuri the large group made their way back to the place they were going to stay.

xxx

"What? Where am I!" Ruby shouted as she woke, the brothers were sleeping in the other room so the Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune were the only ones there to greet her, "Where... Where am I? What are you guys..." She demanded.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, and well, I'm Just a human." Tsukune retorted quickly before a conflict arose, "and well this is the motel we're staying at."

"Hu... Human!? That's impossible, humans cannot defeat me, because I am a witch!" Ruby shouted surprised.

'_Moka, could you guys keep it down over there I'm trying to get some sleep._' Jake thought to Moka who nodded and said to shush to the rest of the group.

"I'm not kidding, I really am human, I was just borrowing Moka's power. After stating that, the group that was there went over their secret identities.

"You're kidding right, Ayashi!? that's impossible. Ayashi cannot possibly be friends with humans and witches!" Ruby shouted yet again, this time waking up Ashuri, who was in no way shape or form a 'morning person'.

As soon as the group and Ruby started talking after the shout, Ashuri whipped open the door, with a devilish look on her face, "WOULD YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN!" she shouted slamming the door and walking away.

xxx

"Ugh... What's going on." Don said waking in a black room. His brothers we're sound asleep, he walked out of the room carefully and went to get a drink of water, that's when he felt it, the immense youki energy from the distance, he immediately slipped his jeans and shit on and ran towards it.

When he arrived he saw it, a giant plant monster and his friends struggling to stay alive.

"Looks like it's my time to shine." Don said lowering his head grinning.

As he did so, glyphs of power started burning bright blue into the earth around him, his hair and all loose objects began floating as his flesh began peeling off slowly. Boney wings pierced his back where his shoulder blades were, and shortly after he was floating 30 feet off the ground, in his demonic looking monster form. Don conjured his scythe, and flew towards the thing, as fast as he could to save time.

The first thing Don managed was to summon a murder of crows and have them tear his friends free. He then proceeded to rip and tear at the beast with his scythe, as he tore through it a type of essence slowly started being ripped away from the creature, and flowed into a ring he had on his hand.

Within minutes he had it down to its knees, figuratively speaking of course, he rose his scythe high and pulled it back down. The earth around the beast cracked and shook viciously until it started to fall inward, under the ground a blue flame poured through the cracks, and within seconds it swallowed the beast whole.

Don passed out, and hit the ground hard...

xxx

"Huh, what happened," Jake said tiredly slipping off the bench onto the floor of the bus.

"You missed one hell of a showdown, that's what!" Ashuri said excitedly, "Moka was like *POW*, and then Yukari was like *WATANG*, it was so badass!" she added. "Then Don showed up and saved the day." Then another long explanation occurred, and the brothers were finally introduced to Ruby, who seemed really fucking weird to all of them except Nick, whom like any and all women.

As more time passed by they all reached Yokai Academy, and Jake finally felt at home, which was the exact opposite reaction for Ashuri, as shivers went down her spine just looking at the place.

xxx

Don walked aimlessly for a few minutes along the dark path outside of Yokai academy, he assumed it was roughly 1:00 A.M. He couldn't sleep much lately, he kept thinking about the past he had been through, and his brothers shared pain. He pondered ideas on end for another few hours until the sun peeked over the mountains in the east, he figured it was time to head back. Maybe things would be normal for a while.


	8. Insanity

**A/N: I decided to postpone Mizore and the Outcast Ayashi, instead, I figured I'd add a twist.**

**CHAPTER VIII**

"What a long fucking month," Jake sighed as he walked with Ashuri to the headmasters office, keeping her close so no monsters could mess with her. She looked a little worried as they walked down the flooded corridor, and when the bell rang she looked relieved.

"Finally," she said sighing; she looked like she had been playing Silent Hill, or Clock Tower.

"You, alright... you seemed fine around my brothers and the others," Jake said concerned with one eyebrow raised. After a few seconds she didn't respond, Jake sighed, laughed a little, and threw an arm over her shoulder, "You won't have to deal with it much longer, ok."

Finally after what had seemed like hours to Ashuri, however ten minutes in reality, the two finally reached the Headmasters office.

"Jake!? Is that you?" The headmaster said slightly ticked off, "You kill a handful of mermaids, ditch the school, and now your back eh?" he added getting worked up.

"Relax old man; we can deal with that later, for now we have bigger problems, this girl." Jake said tilting his head in Ashuri's direction, which in turn made her laugh because of the pressure.

"Fine, what's the problem with the human girl, and you better have a good reason for her to be here." He said leaning on his desk, Ashuri looked even more worried, maybe leaving the human world with some blood sucking weirdo she only met two weeks ago wasn't a good idea (You think so).

"Umm, if I may speak, it seems like whenever me and Jake are separated, our brains start to hurt, I really have no viable explanation for it however," she said worried for a snap, when she wasn't snapped at she sighed and hunched over all lazy-like wanting to relax.

"Well, have you noticed any physical changes, Ashuri, like strength, or even the smallest thing like eye color?" He said all creepy like, how he always does.

"Yea, now that you mention it, my eyes turned green the night he fed off me, they haven't changed back since," Ashuri said interested, when Jake noticed his eyes are also green.

The headmaster shook his head, his facial expressions show he was worried, really worried. The headmaster turned from the two, then walked towards his bookshelf, skimming through a large amount of titles he stopped; He pulled a book off of his shelf labeled "Encyclopedia Succor". After skimming through some pages he stopped and examined a little, the light in the room was dimming as the sun began to set. The headmaster turned to Jake, and handed him the old tattered book.

"The Drudge," Jake started, "After a vampire has drunken the blood of a human and allowed them to live, the vampires venom enters the bloodstream, immediately duplicating, and replicating the originals vampires' cells, creating a psychological bond between the two. This bond, forbids the separation of the two, if the host were to leave the master, the host would suffer a severe headache, along with numbness throughout the body; if the host continues to leave, the venom will shut down the severe organs in the respiratory, digestive, circulatory, and reproductive system, followed by a long, painful, inescapable death." Aside from being shocked, Jake continued to read. "The effect of the bond, not only allows telepathy between the two, if the bond is strong enough that is, but also puts the host under the masters' control. The bond can be strengthened, allowing a larger area to move about freely in, however, this is only if you feed regularly. The effects of the venom are irreversible; the only means of escaping is death."

"WHAT!" Ashuri said, frightened. Her face was pale, Jake had seen this shade before, in a painting at a cathedral, the plaque underneath read "Death, destroyer of worlds." The horse Death rode, a pale horse; it's slightly ironic, that he'd see this color, in a girl whose only means for escape, is death.

* * *

**FOUR MONTHS AGO**

"_You think they'll catch us?" I said gripping the wheel, Dan was sitting next to me, while Jake and Nick were out cold in the backseat. The sun was coming up over the horizon as we drove for what seemed like an eternity, we were in Mexico, hundreds of miles away from the terror that took place a handful of hours before._

"_I hope not." Dan said, "But the odds are not in our favor." Dan added. We approached a rest stop; there were very few vehicles, so it seemed like a suitable place to grab a bite to eat._

"_We're stopping here to eat, wake them up will you." I said pulling in slowly._

"_Guys, wake up!" Dan said, reaching back and smacking Nick in the leg._

"_Huh," Nick started, "what's going on?" he said as I got out and opened up Jakes door, and pulled him out of the vehicle._

"_What's going on, where are we?" Jake said, slowly gaining consciousness. Jake wobbled up out of my arms; he was struggling to move, as if he'd been really sore. _

"_Do you remember anything that happened last night?" I questioned Jake, whom was still not all there._

"_I remember a girl, and then getting thrown into a shower. Why, what's going on?" Jake said worried. I furrowed my brow, I didn't know what to do, and I knew telling Jake the truth would hurt him immensely. Nick saw the look on my face and took the lead._

"_Nothing, Jake, it's nothing." Nick said walking towards the small diner, the others followed. Once inside the four moved towards an empty booth, however on the way, Jake accidently bumped into some shady looking guys. All of a sudden, they started raising their voice, then they shoved Jake out the door, we quickly ran after them._

"_Please, I didn't mean too, it was an accident." Jake said in Spanish, they didn't respond, instead punched Jake in the face. Dan grabbed one of the guys' arms, only to get his broken in return._

"_AHHHH!" Dan shouted, within seconds however the fight was already over. Standing above Jake and Dan, was me, holding either guy above the ground by the throat._

"_Let them go Don, we need to get Dan to a hospital, his arm is broken." Nick said looking up at me, "Don, drop them NOW!" he added. He looked at me weird that day, with curiosity; I suppose I just noticed it now._

_I couldn't let these freaks go, for doing what they did, probably doing it to some other people as well. I snapped both of their necks, I liked it too, and I think I even smiled a little…._

* * *

Don woke, it was a dark night, and the moon was covered by the clouds. Yokai's dorms were quiet; the clock read "2:34 AM". Instead of trying to sleep, Don got up and decided to go for a walk.

"I can't stand this pain everyone goes through, why?" Don thought to himself quietly. He pondered the subject, looking for a solution, a way to stop this… pain. After what seemed like hours, only minutes though in reality, he came to a conclusion. He IS going to kill his brothers, and end their suffering. Nick walked up from the path behind Don.

"HEY! What are you doing up so late?" Nick questioned Don as he turned to face Nick, "I've seen that look before, it's the same one you had on your face when you killed those punks back in Mexico; what is going on here?" Nick said moving into a slightly better battle stance, ready for something.

"Nick, I wouldn't expect you to understand… but goodbye." Don said as he conjured a scythe, he then quickly leapt toward Nick, who was ready for something similar to this, he just didn't expect Don to attack him.

"What are you doing!?" Nick yelled ready for a battle. The two locked eyes, and Don Lunged in again, this time, Nick countered, going all out into a punch to the gut. Don was sent flying into a wall, and a large crashing noise followed. Within minutes, the entire school was awake, running towards the noise.

"What's going on?" Dan shouted across the crowd to Jake, who was just as worried as he, for they couldn't spot Don or Nick anywhere within the crowd. They looked forward and saw Moka, Yukari, Tsukune, and Kurumu. After a few seconds of running, the crowd neared the area where the noise occurred. It was too dark to see under the darkness the trees cast, but there was a break in the clouds, and a light pierced through the opening.

Standing underneath his brother, with the scythe buried deep within his gut, Don smiled, and turned to his other brothers. Don held his brothers neck, and recited an incantation, "_Transferrehancpotestatem_". He dropped Nick's corpse to the ground, then his physical aura grew stronger.

"This was the first of what's to come," Don started, walking towards the two, who were now in front of the other students, "I'm going to kill you two next." Don then lunged in towards Dan; Jake pushed him out of the way, receiving a gash on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Jake yelled towards Don, "We're your brothers!" Don wasn't responding to this, he ignored it, he believed he was right. Don threw a punch towards Jake, hitting him in the cheek, sending him flying towards the wall, Jake had never felt a punch of this power, almost like Don and Nick hit him at the same time.

Don approached Jake, bringing his scythe up high, the light of the moon shining off it; he then thrust it down towards Jake's gut.

"You didn't think you were just going to waltz up and kill my best friend did you?" Moka said, grabbing Don's scythe.

"Don't get in my way," Don said throwing a punch at Moka.

"You're fighting style is weak, all that power is useless without skill." Moka said grabbing his fist and round housing him. "Know your place."

"Moka, MOVE!" Dan shouted as Don quickly retaliated. Moka hit the ground below Tsukune, who immediately grabbed her.

"Don, I'm warning you stop now." Jake said standing. Jake's monster energy growing, then Dan ran towards Don. Don threw a punch towards Dan, however even being the fastest out of the brothers, he still couldn't manage to dodge it, sending him toward a tree; Don was strong now, stronger than all of them.

"Don stop!" Jake said rising, "Don't make me do this." Jake said, he then released his energy, all of it; his legs grew long and his teeth elongated, growing silver hair all over his body and his face elongating. Standing before Don now was Jake, the Vampire Werewolf hybrid.

Jake was arrogant, and lunged toward Don. However strong he thought he was, no matter how many punches he landed, he still couldn't match Don.

"I'm going to end this." Don said, he threw a punch toward Jake and stuck his scythe into his belly. The Headmaster arrived, as Jake faded out of consciousness.

* * *

Jake awoke in a dim lit room, in the bed across from him he spotted his brother, Dan. He tried to sit up but the pain in his gut was unbearable, so he stayed there observing the room. Moka and Tsukune sat in chairs next to Jake's bed sleeping with their heads next to his feet; Ashuri was on the other side. Kurumu and Yukari were across next to Dan's bed sleeping in the same way. These people, their friends, they've come to watch over them cause they cared, they had a family now.

Jake dozed back off into an endless nightmare….

**NEXT TIME, ON FOUR BROTHERS AND A VAMPIRE!**

**THE SPLIT!**


	9. After a long Hiatus

**CHAPTER IX**

**AFTER A LONG HAITUS...**

"Has it really been that long since Tsukune and Moka saved the school?" Jake said scratching his head and walking towards the bus stop with Dan.

"Yea, seems like just yesterday we were saying goodbye to them..." Dan said remembering their first year at Yokai Academy.

"Well I wouldn't have had to say goodbye to Tsukune if the damn headmaster let me go with him..." Jake said angrily.

"You honestly think Tsukune would have said yes? Believe me he was relieved when he told you no.." Dan said sighing...

"What do you think Don's doing.." Jake said wondering sadly, it had been a while since the murder had occurred.

"Let's not talk about that Jake, it's a pool full of nightmares I'd rather not relive.." Dan said as they approached the spot the four brothers stepped onto a whole year before.

"When did the headmaster say Tsukune's bus was going to arrive?" Jake said as they waited for their best friend at the stop.

"Well, we invited him back a week before school even starts, you honestly think he's going to show, just to hang out with us?" Dan said, acting like this was all a waste of time. Just then a bus came out of the tunnel carrying one passenger, Tsukune.

"There he is!" Jake said waving towards the bus. As the bus came to a stop Tsukune stepped off.

"HEY! I didn't think you guys were going to wait for me." Tsukune said, pulling them in for a hug, the lock on his wrist shined in the glow of the sun. Jake turned away for a split second angry at himself for not being there to stop them from doing the damage they did to Tsukune...

* * *

"So, where's Ashuri?" Tsukune said wondering what happened to the human.

"The headmaster found out how to release her from me." Jake said relieved.

"Yea, we said goodbye a while ago." Dan said patting Jake on the back.

"Oh, ok, well then, what have you guys got planned for our week alone?"Tsukune inquired.

"That's simple, training!" Dan said happily.

"Training, what!" Tsukune said wondering why they were going to train.

"It's simple, you may have beaten all those punks last year, but Tsukune, that was luck.. now you're going to learn how we fight..." Jake said as they drew near their school.

"Ugh... I knew I should have just stayed home this week.. it's my last week off and now I'm stuck with you guys..." Tsukune said hanging his head.

* * *

"I wonder what Tsukune is doing?" Moka thought to herself as she lay in bed, with only three days left in their summer break she was worried he had forgotten about her.

"_Why would he forget about you Moka, that's silly, you have known him for a year." _Inner Moka said to her other half.

"What if he hit his head or something?" Moka said sadly.

"_Tsukune hit his head? It's plausible. I'm more worried Jake did something similar though._" Inner Moka thought, equally worried now that she thought about the possibility.

"Why are you worried for Jake, he can take care of himself." Moka thought still mad at him for not helping in any of the fights that occurred after Nicks death last year.

"_You shouldn't be so mad about all of those fights, they did make Tsukune stronger._" Inner Moka said loudly defending Jake.

"Maybe we should just start packing and forget about it, we will get to see them in a few days." Moka said softly.

* * *

"Guys, we should take tomorrow off, it's our last day on break." Tsukune said demandingly, breathing heavily he sat on the ground and took a swig out of his canteen. The three of them had been training for days in the mountains at the far reaches of the barrier.

"Fine, if you can beat me in hand to hand combat, without using any youki energy, same goes for me, then we can end and start back towards the school." Jake said looking at Tsukune smirking.

"And if I fail?" Tsukune said wondering.

"We'll still go back, you'll just have to carry everything.." Jake said laughing, after a whole summer of training, the two brothers knew that Tsukune stood no chance, with only a week of training under his belt.

* * *

"Finally we're back!" Dan said as they walked towards the school.

"Where's Tsukune?" Jake said looking behind them.

"I'm... right here... guys!" Tsukune said stumbling out of the shrubbery with a few huge bags on his person.

"Don't hate us about this Tsukune, you're going to be a hell of a lot stronger thanks to this." Jake said as they neared the boys dorms, it was 2 A.M. and the busses would be arriving in exactly twenty four hours.

* * *

"So, you guys want to play some video games?" Jake said slyly. It was noon, and they had just finished eating lunch.

"Jake, I'm way to sore, just wake me when dinner is ready.." Tsukune said while heading back to his dorm.

"Well, I tried, how about you?" Jake said looking up at Dan.

"Me, no thanks. I've got training to do." Dan said stretching out, he turned away and started for the door," Tell me when its dinner too, will ya."

"Sure." Jake replied sighing..

Jake waited a while till there was no sign of the two and decided to go for a stroll.

"Why don't I get a haircut.." Jake thought silently "Nick had a barbers buzzer from what I remember." As Jake opened his brothers door, he stepped into the room, it hadn't been touched since Nick died.

Jake walked into Nicks bathroom and opened up the cupboard, a note fell out.

_ Nick,_

_ If you're reading this I am most definitely dead, and if that is true, you and your brothers have made it to Yokai Academy. I know that Tenmei is awkward, and rude, but believe me when I tell you he's a good guy._

_ I know Jake can be a monster. When he was born we infused something within him, something I should have never done, a long time ago when I was on my travels I found something... A book._

* * *

**23 YEARS AGO**

_**"Akasha, where are we going," Donavan said sheepishly to the pink headed beauty.**_

_**"That's for us to know and you to find out, Donnie" Touhou said patting him on the back. Tenmei looked out the window then began.**_

_**"Donnie, you told me that you were doing research on the book, so I thought we'd help you find it." Tenmei said, smiling, his creepy smile..**_

_**"You're kidding right, the book was said to be destroyed.." Donavan said, wondering why they looking for it.**_

_**"That's what you think, Donnie, you're a good friend of ours and we want you to have it." Akasha said while laughing.**_

_**"You want me to have it, wait, you know where it is...?" Donavan said curiously.**_

_**"Of course we do! We're the damn dark lords." Touhou said laughing hysterically.**_

_**"But, I'm just a human, why are you trusting me with it?" Donavan asked.**_

_**"That's exactly why we trust you. Because you're a human, not a monster." Akasha said smiling at him in the seat across from her.**_

_**"I get it, there is a catch isn't there." Donavan said sighing, "Listen the book is a big deal, and I don't really want a big responsibility, especially since that book comes with a lot of enemies, I'll be on the run for the rest of my life. I was only researching it, I don't want it." he added.**_

_**"well it looks like you have no choice.. The Book of Souls will be yours." Tenmei said darkly, they finally arrived at their destination, it was a crypt.**_

_**"Why are we at a cemetery?" Donavan said worried.**_

_**"Because we're going to kill you." Touhou said laughing..**_

_**"Oh, be quiet Touhou, you'll scare him." Akasha said giggling.**_

_**"Ugh, when will this end.." Donavan said scared.**_

_**The four approached a large tomb, sealed by Akasha and the other two 250 years prior. The three commenced a spell then the tomb opened, revealing a stairwell.**_

_**"Well, shall we?" Tenmei said to Donavan, who was dawdling behind.**_

_**As the four descended into the tomb glyphs started to glow on the walls, a bright blue color. They finally reached a large room in the center was a pedestal, and on it was a flesh bound book.**_

_**"So what now, do I just grab it?" Donavan said walking forward.**_

_**"Donnie, NO!" Akasha said pulling him back, just then the room ignited into flames, Akasha barely got him out.**_

_**"Holy smokes, Donnie that was a close one." Tenmei said letting his barrier spell down.**_

_**"Don't ever scare us like that again, Donavan." Akasha said pulling him to his feet.**_

_**"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have laid traps for something like this?" Touhou said condescendingly.**_

_**"Sorry, I didn't mean t.." Donavan said getting cut off.**_

_**"You scared me to death." Akasha said sadly."Now. Let me handle this." she added walking in a peculiar motion towards the center of the room. As she walked the other two followed. on opposite paths, when they reached the center of the room, three panels came from the ground, they each put a password in and unlocked it.**_

_**"Is that it?" Donavan said as they walked back to him carrying the book.**_

_**"One last thing." Akasha said sadly, "Open the book, and please Donnie, try to stay alive."**_

_**"Stay alive?" Donavan opened the book. As he did so, his skin began to get cut, before he knew it words in some demonic language were being written all over his arms, inscribed into his skin.**_

_**"AGHHHH!" Donavan said as he staggered onto one knee.**_

_**"Donavan!" Akasha yelled.**_

_**"Relax, he won't die." Touhou said relaxed. "The worst part is finished, he just needs rest." he added as Donavan passed unconscious.**_

* * *

_**"Akasha... stop.. we can't do that, what if Issa finds out.." Donavan half said in his sleep.**_

_**Akasha narrowed her eyes at him. He was lying in bed, arms bandaged."Wake up, Donnie" she said kicking the bed.**_

_**"Huh, what!" Donavan said waking up.**_

_**"I heard your little dream, come back to reality." She said smirking.**_

_**"Ugh, it wasn't how you think.. I swear.." he said defending himself.**_

_**"Sure it wasn't" sure it wasn't, she said laughing, "you know how much you scared me the other day, I mean seriously, you had to pass out." she added.**_

_**"What, it was painful." he said defending himself once more.**_

_**"Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that bad." she said sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

_**"So, what do I do with the book, now that I have it?" Donavan asked, blushing like hell from the dream he had.**_

_**"I don't know Donavan, do what your good at." She said smiling. She then stood and walked out of the room.**_

* * *

_This is how I obtained the book. This book brought Don back from the dead after he was born, the leviathan blood within Don reacted violently and he rejected it, which in turn killed him. I used a spell within the book of souls to bring him back, I thought it to be harmless but lately I've noticed things about him. Keep an eye on him, Nick._

_As for Jakob, I infused something within Jake that gives him the strength of the enemies he kills, However it is uncontrollable at this point, DO NOT LET HIM KILL! under any circumstances. Until he learns how to control the demon I sealed within him, he must never kill. If he kills he will remember the faces and the memories of those he kills, almost like he absorbs their entire life, that is the downside of this power. I would try to fix it but it seems I misplaced the Book. If Akasha were still living she would have my head... _

* * *

Jake stood in the bathroom dumbfounded from what he had just read. He knew what he had to do.. He had to find The Book of Souls...

* * *

"Hey, Tsukune you got something in the mail." Dan said as they were finishing up dinner, "I almost forgot to give it to you, it's from Moka."

"Really!" Tsukune said excitedly, he grabbed the letter and ran toward his dorm, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, he would be able to see her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey, guys.**

**Long time no see, eh. I know most of you hate this fic, but I'm still learning how to write and well, unless its constructive criticism, I really don't care. :D**

**Anyhow, as you can see I skipped a considerable amount, mostly because my fic's story actually takes place during season two, and writing the last chapters would be a waste of my time.**

**Anyhow, I hoped those of you who did like it enjoyed, ta-ta for now.**


End file.
